I was too Blind to See
by islashlove
Summary: As Steve sits next to Amanda's hospital bed, he reflects on their relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder**

 **Warning: None**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Author's Note:** **This story was requested by** **Snowgirl01** **, who would like to see some more Steve/Amanda relationship stories.**

 **This story has been done for a word challenge. The word is Love.**

 **Story Note: As Steve sits next to Amanda's hospital bed, he reflects on their relationship.**

 **I was too Blind to See**

 **Chapter 1: My Love Was Right in Front of Me**

Sitting quietly, Steve watched Amanda sleeping soundly on her hospital bed. His dad and Jesse were taking care of C.J. and Deon, so it was just him by her side.

Steve couldn't believe how blind he had been all these years. Blinded by all the girls he had dated. So blinded that he couldn't see that the one that truly loved him had always been by his side.

That day when Caitlin Sweeney blew up the hospital, Steve was sure his world was destroyed too. Amanda and his dad were missing and his heart tightened in his chest as he searched for them.

They were his world, his life and if he had lost them, lost Amanda, Steve didn't know what he would have done. It was the moment when Amanda was pulled from the rubble and the rescuers announced that she was a live, Steve realised just how much Amanda meant to him. How much he really loved her.

But then his legs stopped working and he didn't want to be a burden. A burden to his dad, to his friends and to Amanda, so he kept how his felt to himself. It was hard, watching her with C.J. and Deon. Having her so close and yet, unable to tell or show her how he really felt and then, that bike fell and everything changed.

No one knows how glad Steve is that stupid bike fell over. It got him back on his feet and gave him the courage to tell Amanda the truth. Even if she rejected him, even if she said that she loved him, but not that way, he would have been happy. Amanda knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

In the end, it didn't matter, because Amanda loved him too, she really did. It was strange at first, going from friends to lovers, but it was all worth it. His dad and Jesse, when they found out, were happy for them. Even though Steve could see the worry in his dad's eyes that, if the relationship broke down, so would their friendship.

In the end, the worry gave way to joy, as Amanda walked down the aisle and they became husband and wife. Even C.J. and Deon didn't say 'eww', when they kissed after the priest introduced them to their friends and family.

Now, now he was sitting here, waiting for her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes once more. Hear her amazing voice telling him that she loves him.

Just as Steve took hold of Amanda's hand a small cry caught his attention. Smiling, he stood up and walkd over to the small crib on the other side of the bed.

Looking down, he whispers, "Hey, Katherine, what's wrong?"

He gently picked up the small baby and cradled her in his arms. As the baby lets out another small cry he starts to rock, side to side.

"Shhh...you will wake up your mummy and she needs her sleep. Having you has taken a lot out of her." The baby cooed as if it understood, yawned and closed her eyes as her father smiled and hummed a song he remembered his own mother humming to him when he was a child.

"You are going to make a great Dad."

Steve turned to find Amanda sitting up in bed watching him. "You think so?"

"C.J. and Deon say you are and yes, I think so too. Now bring our daughter here."

Steve walked over to Amanda and handed her their child.

Perfect

It was just a perfect scene. Mother and daughter. Steve had never been this happy before in his whole life as he was today. Leaning down, he gave Katherine a kiss on the forehead and then Amanda a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Doctor Amanda Sloan," Steve whispered.

"And I love you too, Detective Steve Sloan."

They kissed again and then silence fell between the new parents as they bathed in the wonder of the new life they had made together.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
